Comme d'habitude
by Aileen O'Neill
Summary: Après la "victoire" de Gryffondor en première année, Severus se doit d'avoir une longue discussion avec ses Serpentard sur ce que signifie appartenir à cette Maison si particulière et mal jugée.


Comme d'habitude

"Les Serpentard pratiquent tous la Magie Noire. Les Serpentard sont ou seront tous des Mangemorts. Les Serpentard viennent tous de grandes et puissantes familles de sorciers, il n'y a que des riches. Les Serpentard haïssent tous les Moldus. Les Serpentard ne savent pas ce qu'est le courage, la compassion, la loyauté. Les Serpentard sont lâches, hautains, cruels, égoïstes."

Comme d'habitude, Albus n'avait pas jugé bon de nous mettre au courant de ses plans. Comme d'habitude, Albus n'avait pas correctement réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. Comme d'habitude, Albus m'avait placé dans une position…déplaisante.

Au dîner, j'étais trop occupé à regarder mes Serpentard, joyeux, savourant leur victoire, pour remarquer l'expression malicieuse du directeur. Ils étaient tous heureux, un sourire s'étendait sur presque chaque visage, c'était rare de les voir ainsi. Trop rare pour que cela puisse durer apparemment.

L'annonce prononcée à la fin du diner effaça rapidement tous ces airs enjoués. Que Dumbledore récompense Potter et sa bande, passe encore. Qu'il distribue des points de manière à dépasser exactement Serpentard, inacceptable. Mais cela, il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Comment pourrait-il, lui le grand Gryffondor ? Il ne sait pas ce que doivent subir les Serpentard chaque jour.

Personne n'apprécie les Serpentard. Oui, Voldemort est un Serpentard. Merlin aussi, mais cela tout le monde préfère l'oublier. Le fait d'appartenir à Serpentard bloque de nombreuses opportunités. Un Serpentard comme Auror ? Jamais ! Être dans telle ou telle Maison devrait apporter une certaine fierté et non apparaitre comme une tâche sur le dossier. C'est pourtant comme cela que perçoivent beaucoup de personnes, malheureusement.

"A partir du moment où le Choixpeau vous place dans cette Maison, vous portez toutes ces idées, qu'elles vous concernent ou non. Vous ne pouvez marcher dans le château en souriant, riant, au risque de vous faire accuser de folie. Vous ne pouvez aimer d'autres couleurs que le vert, le gris et le noir. Vous ne pouvez avoir de vrais amis, car vous ne comprenez pas le sens de ce mot."

Je balayais la salle commune de mon regard perçant, observant les réactions de chacun.

" Voilà ce que pensent les autres Maisons de nous. C'est à vous de leur montrer qu'ils ont tort. Ne prenez pas votre appartenance à Serpentard comme une punition. Ambition, ruse, détermination. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne somme pas définis comme loyaux, braves et intelligents que nous ne le sommes pas. Beaucoup d'entre vous se retrouvent seuls au milieu des autres, car incompris. Ne vous focalisez pas dans cette solitude. Tous ces préjugés auront eu au moins un effet positif : l'entraide. A Serpentard, on se serre les coudes. Les trois quarts de Poudlard ne vous aiment guère, alors faites en sorte que ce dernier quart ne soit constitué que de personnes de confiance. Je ne parle pas de confiance absolue comme les Gryffondor qui confieraient leurs secrets au premier venu, mais de confiance mutuelle. Si vous voyez l'un d'entre vous en difficulté, ne reculez pas. Allez l'aider.

Ne vous laissez pas emporter par ce que l'on peut penser de vous. Au contraire, ils vous faut prouver votre vraie valeur. Grâce à leur ambition, à leur ruse et à leur détermination, des Serpentard sont parvenus à se hisser au sommet, gagnant le respect de beaucoup. Faites de même. Puisez dans la force de cette maison, et non dans les faiblesses. C'est ce qui fait la force de Serpentard."

Peu à peu, je les voyais se redresser, quelques airs de fierté apparaitre sur leurs visages défaitistes. Bien.

"Vous n'approuvez pas ce que vient de faire le directeur, moi non plus. Mais réfléchissez à ceci…Qui sont les vrais vainqueurs de la Coupe ? Gryffondor ? Non. Ce n'est pas eux qui ont travaillé dur tout au long de l'année pour obtenir ces résultats. Ils n'ont gagné que grâce à quelques prouesses finales. Ils n'ont aucun mérite."

Et à un Directeur en grande partie corrompu. Mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il laissa alors échapper un petit sourire satisfait.

"Laissez-les profiter de leur victoire. Le chasseur a besoin de placer sa proie dans un faux sentiment de sécurité avant de frapper… Soyez fiers de Serpentard, car je le suis aussi."


End file.
